


Our Time

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, mention of past forlex, mention of past miluca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Isobel hosts a game night with hopes that Michael will come to win back his man.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time truly writing from someone else's perspective and I'm not quite sure it worked. Trying to show rather than tell feelings is difficult! haha

“Are you going to actually help or just stand there looking pretty?” Maria asked with an eye roll.

“Aww, why thank you!” Isobel beamed as she took a sip of wine, not budging from where she leaned against her kitchen island. “I do particularly enjoy this outfit. But the best party organizers know how to delegate tasks so they can oversee everything, make sure things go smoothly and everything stays on the perfectly tight schedule.”

“And that’s what you’re doing, overseeing Alex putting the crackers and cheese on a plate, Liz and I cutting up the veggies, Kyle and Rosa assembling the pizza?”

“Yup!” Isobel said playfully as she snagged a carrot stick from the cutting board in front of Liz. “And everyone is doing a great job! I’ll refill the wine glasses.” Isobel couldn’t help but chuckle at herself; she really was the funniest person she knew.

When Maria mentioned Liz would be home for the weekend visiting her dad and Rosa, Isobel knew a game night was in order. It had been a while since she had planned anything and the whole group hadn’t been together except for alien-related encounters in several weeks. Isobel smiled as she looked around the room, taking in the joyfulness.

Isobel walked into her living room, thinking about putting in one more text to Michael to see if he wanted to join. Max wasn’t invited for obvious reasons he understood, but Isobel had “suggested” to Michael that he attend perhaps a few too many times. He had been keeping a low profile around town since Alex and Forrest had started hanging out; he had said it was to give Alex the opportunity to live and love openly without any physical reminders of the past, but she knew it was also to avoid his own heartbreak. The men were cordial; however, if you asked Alex he would tell you their friendship was flourishing while Michael would become an alien version of a sad puppy dog. She had to give Michael credit though. Overall, he was much happier than in the past, finally releasing some of his anger for good. He was in control of his drinking and was always there for his friends, including Alex. He genuinely seemed to care about life and the world around him. She just needed him to communicate with his soulmate. Which is exactly why she told Michael a full week ago that Alex and Forrest broke up because, according to rumors, the spark just wasn’t there for Alex like it had been with others. And she knew “others” was Michael.

She was just typing out a message that politely would convey “come get your man” when there was a pounding on her door. Looking through the peephole she smirked.

“Michael!” she exclaimed. “I was just about to text you. I’m so glad you came!” She spun around to walk back into the living room when she felt emptiness behind her. Turning back she saw her brother still in the doorway; she could tell his mind was working a mile a minute but he was just staring stoically ahead.

“Michael?” He didn’t answer or move as her heart started to pound a bit faster. “What’s wrong, are you okay?”

“Ask me again in 10 minutes,” he said with determination, yet nerves were evident on every syllable. “Is he here?” Michael didn’t wait for an answer as he nearly sprinted toward the laughter coming from the kitchen. Isobel hurried behind him, a bit worried but also a little too excited if she was being honest.

“Guerin!” Alex greeted him with ease, looking up briefly from taking the salami out of the package.

“Can we talk?” Michael asked quietly as his fingers played with the hem of his shirt. He didn’t wait for an answer as he walked out the kitchen toward the guest room. Everyone fell silent as Alex followed.

“Don’t do anything in there that requires me to wash the sheets!” Isobel yelled out, trying to cut the tension. The door just closed without a scoff from either of them; she was disappointed – and anxious.

“Any idea what that’s about?” Kyle asked as Rosa chimed in: “Five bucks on at least one of them emerging with tears in their eyes.” Liz playfully smacked her as Kyle nodded thoughtfully.

“I told Michael last week that Alex and Forrest had broken up… I’m hoping he has realized this is their time,” Isobel responded to Kyle. She glanced at Maria and found that everyone else was looking at her as well.

“They make each other happiest,” Maria said indifferently. Liz grinned proudly and pulled her in for a hug.

Isobel squeezed Maria’s shoulder before picking up one of the platters. “Let’s get the games set up. We’re only a couple minutes behind schedule.” Isobel couldn’t help but glance at the closed bedroom door and wished she had worked on developing supersonic hearing during all her training.

They had gotten everything organized and were about ten minutes into about three different conversations when the guest bedroom door flew open and slammed against the wall. Isobel made a mental note to check for a hole and make Michael fix it that week.

“Get out!” Alex yelled, storming ahead of Michael straight into the living room. Isobel’s breath hitched in her throat and everyone else froze.

“Alex-“

“Just get out. Go.” Alex sounded exasperated and exhausted. But Isobel’s eyes immediately flew to her brother, who was only a step behind Alex. And her heart broke for him. Rosa would win her bet, the tears were evident in his eyes and down his cheeks. Desperation was written all over his face but there was a tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes. Though perhaps she was projecting.

Alex took a step closer to the door, but Michael grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face him. “You make me a better man, you make me want to be a better man. And I can be what you need, what you deserve. We are one hell of a team-”

“Stop playing with my emotions!” Alex commanded through tears and Michael was visibly taken aback. He reached out to Alex again, but Kyle was at his side in record time.

“Maybe you should go,” Kyle subtly insisted as he put his hand on Michael’s arm. Michael just shrugged him off.

“I’m not playing with your emotions! Everything I said was the truth,” Michael cried.

“I don’t believe you,” Alex said in barely more than a whimper. But then their eyes locked and Isobel swore she could feel the air in the room shift.

“I wouldn’t risk our friendship. And we have that, I am so grateful for it. I wouldn’t risk your happiness. You finally have some semblance of peace. I wouldn’t risk you not being in my life. You’re too important to me. If I thought we were destined to have a failed relationship, I wouldn’t be here tonight. But our time is now. And I know you know that.”

Alex’s expression softened and Michael reached out and grabbed Alex’s forearms; Alex brought his own hands up to hold Michael’s.

“I’m scared,” Alex whispered as their foreheads fell together.

“I’m terrified.”

Their eyes met once again and Michael brought one hand up to cup Alex’s chin. His thumb brushed at his jaw, the touch shy. Alex let out a breath he didn’t seem to know he was holding and at that moment Michael couldn’t control himself any longer. He crashed their lips together and led him back a few steps until they hit a wall. The want, and love, was evident as their mouths explored each other’s, the first time in far too long.

Their lips broke apart but their heads rested together, hands on each other’s arms. A small sniffle seemed to echo in the eerily quiet and still room.

“We still need to talk more,” Alex said at the same time Michael implored “We need to take things slow.” Both laughed lightly and softly kissed.

Isobel couldn’t bring herself to break their bubble quite yet so she just smiled blissfully despite game night being severely behind schedule. She did love a good telenovela after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
